


The Demon Child of The Setting Sun

by Drunken_Ventriloquist



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 2sad6me, Gen, God won't forgive me for this, Hinata is my best boy, I typed this at 12:30 so it's bad js, Setsubun Festival :), Suicide, i really love 2wink i swear to god, really bad, u know i had to do it to 'em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunken_Ventriloquist/pseuds/Drunken_Ventriloquist
Summary: An alternate version of that Setsubun...thing





	The Demon Child of The Setting Sun

**Author's Note:**

> GTFO IM NOT EVEN GOING TO BOTHER PROOFREADING THIS

The roof grounds were glowing a golden orange in the setting sunlight as Yuuta finally caught up to Hinata. _A nostalgic color_ , he thought, almost like the changing of a season. But something was off; a chip in the blooming gold. Leisurely talking to his little brother as he sat on a railing preceded by a high drop, and swinging his feet back and forth like a young child, Hinata spoke to Yuuta about things that Yuuta could not understand. It was not the usual Hinata, to him or to anybody else.

That alone, was frightening.

"Yuuta-kun... Your smile becomes my smile. You're my mirror, so that's just how it is." The light of the fading sun was sprawled on his back; the contrasting light making him almost look like a real demon.  


"If... I were to die here, for your happiness... Then won't I finally become happy too? We're just children; thinking too thoroughly sort of hurts my brain...Haha..." The guardrail surrounding the rooftop perimeter wasn't intended to support a whole person's weight, and both of the twins were aware of this as it emitted low creaking sounds under Hinata's weight. Yuuta flinched at the sound.  


" _Hinata-kun!_ " He paused to choose his next words carefully. "If... If you really think that I'm your other half, then don't throw me away! If you disappear, then I'll lose myself too! Working in harmony, and moving forward just like that... That's what '2wink' is, isn't it?!"

The sound of wind from the rooftop was paralyzing. Isolated from the rest of the school, the smallest sound felt deafening while Yuuta confronted his older twin. It felt like everything, every emotion, was suspended in that cool evening breeze. 

"Yuuta-"  
" _Please_. Come back. There is a place where we belong, a place just for us. I'll show you. So... Please. Please do not throw 'me' away." Yuuta's fists remained balled and white at his sides; he felt frozen in a situation where he could neither run away nor leap forward. His only offense was his tongue. He couldn't drag Hinata from the edge of the roof. For the twin's whole life, Hinata had always taken the lead, had always stepped up in Yuuta's place. Yuuta knew what he was working with. He had to convince his brother to move on his own.

_For once, God, please give me the power to do something right, on my own._

Hinata closed his eyes for a brief moment and exhaled through his mouth quietly. He looked like he wanted to enjoy this sunset too, to bask in its reassuring warmth and nostalgic color. When his eyes opened again, the returning smile to Yuuta was gentle and warm. 

_The love of a mother..._  


"You've become so strong behind my back. I couldn't see anything... And we're twins, can you believe that? _Ahaha_..." 

__

_Silence._ Yuuta hadn't realized that his bottom lip had started to quiver.  
"...I'm so proud of you, Yuuta. You would make a fine 'onii-chan'."

> _a_  
m i r r o r  
reflecting  
"y o u"  


> A branch snapped, on a tree, in a beautiful garden, somewhere. The breeze that had since peacefully observed pushed one last strong gust. A fragment of a leaf landed in Yuuta's eyes, and he paused to rub it away. With a dangerous situation still at hand, Yuuta straightened himself and prepared to continue his attack. " _Hinata_ -"

"..."  
As Yuuta raised his head and made his eyes level with Hinata, he saw his face contorted into an expression Yuuta had never seen before. A grin but a sneer, stretched across Hinata's formerly gentle features, and his eyes were red and piercing. His eyebrows were lifted in an emotion that could only express pure, hopeless despair, and it was with that beautiful, twisted smile aimed directly and only at him, that Yuuta thought:

_"A demon..."_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"If a tree falls in a forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?"_

Yuuta's blood froze.

__

__

_"... **Hey? Yuuta-kun**."_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When does the world end, and when does it start? Humans are selfish creatures, who take it upon themselves to decide these things, reasoning with simplicity or convenience.

_I wanted to be 'that', too..._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Somebody cried, somewhere.

A silhouette slowly descended over the horizon, beyond the nacarat-coloured sky. The old iron railing rattled back into its place as the weight on it was released.

"ANIKI!!"

Moving faster than his mind, he couldn't think, Yuuta ran to the edge of the roof and leaned his torso over the railing, sense of danger far forgotten.  
Please, take my hand...!! Hinata!

It wasn't even a second, but as Yuuta frantically reached over the rail, grasping for something but reaching nothing, his eyes locked with Hinata.

Hinata was crying. Tears appeared to be suspended in the air as he continued to fall, and every nerve in Yuuta's body seemed to freeze over as he realized, " _This is the first time I've seen my brother cry before_..."

  
  
  
  
  


> "...Hey, Aniki?"
> 
> Hinata lifted his eyes from his comic book and smiled per usual. "What's up, Yuuta-kun?"
> 
> His voice wavered. "One day... We won't be students anymore, right? What will happen to us then? ...To 2wink..." 
> 
> "Pfft... Haha!"
> 
> Yuuta pouted. "D-Don't make fun of me!"
> 
> Hinata calmed himself and gazed at his brother with an expression that could only be interpreted as _tender affection_. "Sorry, sorry. It was cute." He paused, seemingly pondering what Yuuta said. "Ah... Well, no matter where we go, no matter what happens to us, we're still twins, aren't we? Dear brothers~. As long as we're together, we can do anything, can't we?"
> 
> "But... _Hey_!" Yuuta gave a surprised yelp as Hinata suddenly tackled him to the ground, their bodies laying in a heap on the fluffy rug beneath. 
> 
> "It~ is~ okay♪." Hinata held on to Yuuta in the form of a firm embrace, and Yuuta hesitantly returned the gesture. "As long as I have you, and you have me, we can endure anything. That's what I believe. You're the same, right?"

 

 

 

 

Orange hair tangled in the wind.

_Since that day, the person who had saved me was always you.  
It could only be you..._

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**The last thing Yuuta could remember was the sound of a sickening thud and of a demon laughing in the wind.**

__

**Author's Note:**

> I want to die


End file.
